Drunk
by YaoiLord
Summary: A drunk Midorima is the opposite of the normal ones.


**Warning: This is kind of bordering rated M with the one-sided dirty talk. And may be a bit OOC to your liking. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. **

* * *

"Takao, let's fuck."

If Takao had been drinking, he would spit it right in Midorima's face. "Geez, Shin-chan, you're very drunk."

"I'm not. You're just... hot, that is."

Takao grumbled as he adjusted the shooter's arm draped at his shoulder. Next time, he would not become a petty saint again who would volunteer to take Midorima home. Not only he stank of heavy alcohol which irritates the brunette's nostrils inhaling it, Midorima's feet even get occasionally entangled along the way, their previous stumble was their fifth. Not to mention his weight. Takao felt like lifting five sacks of potatoes at once.

Just when you need that goddamned rickshaw.

It was Takao's fault, anyway. If only he hadn't involved himself with his senpais' stupid experimentation to verify if an individual's hidden side gets unleashed with the special summoning powers of liquor. And to think that he agreed to try it on their ace.

"Can I squeeze your ass? They look soft. Like a peach. I like licking peach juices," Midorima muttered, snaking his free hand at the other's backside, sensually crawling in its way.

Who would have thought this was the tsundere Midorima Shintarou's hidden side?

Takao pinched the exploring hand. Hard. Midorima couldn't blame him in case it would leave a small bruise. "Shin-chan, just shut up."

"Say, you have a boyfriend?" the green-haired teen asked huskily at Takao's ear. Takao resisted the urge to blush. "Can I apply?"

_Even if you don't apply, you're already on queue,_ was left unsaid. "You wouldn't remember this tomorrow."

"Make me remember then, sexy." Midorima smirked uncharacteristically. "Nobody can forget a mind-blowing blow job... Hmm, that kind of rhymed in the middle."

If there was any nearby trashcan, Takao would throw him there. Just to give him a piece of his mind.

When they reach Midorima's house (which was luckily empty for Takao wouldn't want the shooter's parents to have a heart attack) the hawk eye was more than glad to enter. Fishing out the keys from Midorima was not a problem. The problem was after dumping him on the bed.

Should he leave him alone afterward? He was thankful for his inner instincts which told him not to drink too much. He could go home, but he would feel bad leaving his partner alone. Well, he could at least help him change into proper sleepwear.

Midorima fell face down, suffocating himself on the pillow. He must have been tired himself from the dirty talks he was throwing at Takao. Probably a Midorima in normal state would never dare to do. Even if it would be the only thing that could save the world.

Takao settled with a plain pajama and a cotton shirt. He turned Midorima, who miraculously didn't get his eyeglasses broken from his position. Takao went for his buttons, removing them one by one from top to bottom. On his final button, a strong grip stopped him, though.

"Wha- I thought you're already asleep!"

"Apparently, I'm not yet." Midorima snorted. He tugged Takao towards his chest, trapping him there. "I won't sleep unless you play with me first."

Takao squirmed frustratedly. What can he do against a Midorima like this? Damn. And oh, God, nobody told him that he was a sex maniac when drunk. As much as it exasperates the point guard, it was kind of turning him on too (who wouldn't?). But he was never the type to take advantage. He still wanted to undergo the normal process: confess first; if reciprocated, date; if finally deep enough, make out. He might sound old-fashioned but didn't want to regret anything, okay? Especially if his friendship with Midorima was on the line. "Look, I... already have somebody."

Those green forest eyes glinted under the pale moonlight seeping from the window crack. "Who? Tell me."

Takao looked away, distancing himself for a bit when the hold loosened. "W-well, he's not so like you, for your information."

Midorima chuckled deeply. "Not as hot and bold as me, you say?" He was like an incubus who took over Midorima's body. Like one hell of a demon butler from Takao's favorite manga, always giving off the hot bachelor aura, sexy looks, and probably the best in seducing that even a virgin nun would be willing to wet her panty for him.

"Hmph! He's already hot in his own way! I mean, when he play basketball... he's like an Adonis that I couldn't even pry my eyes off of him. He's cold and stoic. Quiet and not even good with words nor expressing his real feelings. He's a total tsundere, but deep inside I know he cares, not only to me but also with his other friends. He's a loner and sometimes acts like an old man, but I will never ever get tired of him.

And yeah, I'm in-love with the weirdest guy on Earth."

Takao mentally face-palmed. He almost confessed (or he really did), and to Midorima's seemingly other self at that. But then, there was nothing he could do to take it back.

He just wished Midorima would remember nothing of this tomorrow.

They were both quiet. The cicadas chirping outside and their breathing could be the only things heard. Takao slowly gazed at the other, somehow afraid of what kind of expression he might found out.

Midorima stared at the ceiling, as if contemplating. "Too bad for me." A smile touched his lips. "He's lucky to have someone... like you..." Midorima yawned. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy in every second, his vision blurring. "Be sure... to confess to him... as early as possible.. you'll never know when another opportunity will... open," the piece of advice he managed to give before his head fell limply on his left side, his breathing getting steady. Takao stared amused for a second before giving the sleeping figure a small wan smile.

The brunette carefully removed his partner's glasses, placing them on the bedside table. Takao leaned in, giving him a small peck on his nose.

"Tomorrow, I will, Shin-chan."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
